elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Loading Screens (Dragonborn)
.}} Loading Screens appear when a new area is loaded. Along with an interactive three-dimensional model related to the area, a message is displayed that can often be of help, especially to new players. Once you reach Solstheim, the player will be able to view many new screens ranging from tales about Miraak and Hermaeus Mora, to Skaal armor. Lore screens *"...the people of Solstheim, the heirs of the Guardian, must remain wary, lest the dark influence of Herma-Mora, or even the Traitor himself, return someday." - excerpt from "The Guardian and the Traitor" *"Untithed to any thane or hold, and self-governed, with free worship, with no compensation to Skyrim or the Empire except as writ in the Armistice of old wheresoever those might still apply, and henceforth let no Man or Mer say that the Sons and Daughters of Kyne are without mercy or honor." - Skyrim's Offer of Solstheim to Morrowind, 4E 16 *Although the East Empire Company originally founded Raven Rock, they turned the failing mining colony over to the dark elves at the beginning of the Fourth Era. *Apocrypha is the realm of Hermaeus Mora, the Daedric Prince of Fate and Knowledge. Many who come here seeking forbidden knowledge remain forever. *Most of Raven Rock's original structures were leveled when the Red Mountain erupted in 4E 5. The Dunmer have largely rebuilt the town over the past two hundred years. *Raven Rock, Solstheim's main settlement, is firmly under the control of House Redoran, the most powerful of the Great Houses of Morrowind. *Raven Rock Mine, once one of the most abundant sources of ebony in Morrowind, was shut down in 4E 170. This led to a mass exodus from the town, cutting the population in half. *Solstheim was part of Skyrim until the High King gave it to Morrowind in 4E 16 to serve as a refuge for the Dunmer after the events of the Red Year. *Some tales tell of ancient Nord heroes whose Voices were powerful enough to tame and ride dragons. *Strange flora native to Morrowind have sprouted up in the ash that blankets the southern reaches of Solstheim. *The ancient Nords of Solstheim sealed their tombs with Stalhrim, a form of enchanted ice as hard as stone. The Skaal are the only ones who know the secret of crafting armor and weapons out of Stalhrim. *The ashfall from Red Mountain has driven much of Solstheim's native wildlife into the northern half of the island. *Thirsk Mead Hall was founded by Hrothmund, who originally left the Skaal in order to live the lifestyle of ancient Nord warriors in the wilderness. Gameplay screens *Bonemold Armor is a type of Dunmer armor crafted out of bone and resins. *Each of Solstheim's sacred stones grants a power which can be used only once. Return to the stone to reacquire the power. *Frost enchantments are more potent when placed on Stalhrim weapons or armor. *Hawala faaaakara. Baaaa rakhee kaloo. Pooja kan faroo kee jaa. Goora! Goora! Goora! - Riekling Godspeak Song *Reading one of Hermaeus Mora's Black Books may transport you into his realm. Read it again to escape. *Skaal Village, near the eastern coast of Solstheim, is home to an ancient offshoot tribe of Nords known as the Skaal. *The Dunmer of Morrowind construct chitin armor out of the shells of native insects layered with resinous glues. *The island of Solstheim is located to the north-east of Skyrim. The "Northern Maiden" out of Windhelm is known to occasionally take passengers back and forth. *The master wizards of House Telvanni traditionally grow their homes from fungal spores, using secret methods known only to themselves. *The Steel Smithing perk allows you to forge Bonemold armor. Elven Smithing allows you to forge Chitin armor. Advanced Armors allows you to forge Nordic armor and weapons. Ebony Smithing allows you to forge Stalhrim armor and weapons. Creatures screens *Ash Spawn began to appear on Solstheim after the massive eruptions of Red Mountain early in the Fourth Era covered the southern part of the island in ash. Their exact origins are unknown. *Lurkers are thought to be native to the murky waters of Hermaeus Mora's realm of Apocrypha. *Netch are often domesticated on the Morrowind mainland. Wild netch were first sighted on Solstheim several decades ago, perhaps drawn by the familiar flora that has grown up in the southern ashlands. *One of the most dangerous Steam Animunculi is the Dwarven Ballista, which fires a bolt that can penetrate even the thickest armor. *Rieklings have little culture of their own, but scavenge what relics they can from around Solstheim and form strange attachments to what they find. *Rieklings may be small in stature, but they attack in swarms and can be fearsome in melee combat. They are even known to tame and ride boars into battle. *Seekers are servants of Hermaeus Mora. They are rarely seen outside his Oblivion realm of Apocrypha. Objects/images shown *A cutout of ash-covered land on Solstheim *Ash Spawn *Dunmer wearing Bonemold Armor *Dunmer wearing Chitin Armor *Hermaeus Mora *Lurkers *Miraak *Miraak riding Sahrotaar *Netch *Riekling *Seeker *Stalhrim Armor *Thirsk Mead Hall See also *Loading Screens (Skyrim) Category:Dragonborn Category:Dragonborn: Lists Category:Skyrim: Gameplay